


LSD Dreams

by andthemoondogs



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, General Weirdness TBH, LSD, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthemoondogs/pseuds/andthemoondogs
Summary: John drops acid, goes on a trip, and tries to find Paul.





	LSD Dreams

One sugar cube melts on his tongue and suddenly, he’s slipping into his dream world. It looks a lot like Wonderland, which is how he refers to it in his mind. He’s all smiles and rainbows as he watches the flowers (that, yes, grow so incredibly high) tower overhead. He watches the white rabbit run by holding an armful of clocks and he can’t stop laughing. Looking around, he knows that George is here somewhere, but he doesn’t see George… he sees Paul. He’s singing something that John can’t make out and it’s so beautiful, John thinks he might explode-- or melt. 

He’s definitely melting. He watches as his skin which has become chocolate, pools around him and suddenly he’s watching from his chocolate puddle on the ground as Paul continues to sing something he can’t understand. He remains here on the floor for the duration of his trip watching Paul laugh and sing some more. 

The words make no sense and John doesn’t even know if it’s in _English_. He can’t get enough of it though. His chocolate pool starts bubbling and suddenly he’s **HOT**. He’s so fucking hot he can’t think. Paul starts to melt now, too, and he tries to cry out _No, Paul! No!_ , but he can’t speak because he’s a puddle of chocolate that’s bubbling on the floor. Paul’s melted, too, now, and he’s no longer singing. 

The trees become walls and the walls feel like they’re closing in on him, but his puddle is simply expanding. He’s turning into a circle, a hole. And now, he’s falling, falling, _falling_ down the rabbit hole into Wonderland once more. But this time, it’s dark. Things have taken a turn for the worst, and he looks around for Paul, but he can’t find him. He’s gone. Nowhere to be found.

“Paul!” he shouts out, calling for him, pleading for him to not be a puddle on the floor. “Please, Paul! I need you!” he cries out, voice echoing in a now empty void. The void growls and teeth appear and John’s falling again into this mouth that appeared from nowhere. He’s sliding down the tongue of a giant creature, he thinks perhaps a whale? But it doesn’t matter, the fact is, he knows he’s sliding to his death. He closes his eyes and whispers for Paul to save him. He slides down and down until he’s flying off of _something_. His hands reach for a wall, a ledge, anything, but they find nothing as he’s propelled into this blank space. There’s nothing around him and it’s **terrifying**. 

Finally, he lands. A note sounds. He’s a miniature version of himself, standing on piano keys and there’s Paul, a giant mechanical looking creation, bolts and all, playing a song. He has to dodge his hands, and finally makes his way up to the ledge where music sits, but everything begins to melt again, including himself. 

He wakes up with a gasp for air, head pounding, room spinning. He has no idea where he is, but the first and only word on his lips is _Paul_.


End file.
